Female Naruto Story Kiba and Naruko
by PaperFox19
Summary: Kiba catches a strange scent coming from Naruto, using some Inuzuka items to reveal the he’s a she and she like him, but now he’s lost her trust can he win it back before someone else steals her heart. Warning lemons, language


Female Naruto Story Kiba and Naruko

i do not own naruto anime or manga please enjoy the fanfic

Kiba catches a strange scent coming from Naruto, using some Inuzuka items to reveal the he's a she and she like him, but now he's lost her trust can he win it back before someone else steals her heart.

Chapter one: Inuzuka suspects, Truth or a lie

Kiba groaned as the scent assaulted his senses. This scent had been haunting him, because it didn't fit. This scent was sweet with the hint of berries, but the person was a boy, in fact there was no scent that indicated that this person was a man.

Kiba stared at the 'boy'. To an Inuzuka their sense of smell was important, but this 'boy' defied his sense of smell. The boy is Naruto Uzumaki, and unlike most of the guys around him he had no manly scent, at first he thought the 'boy' was just too feminine, but then Naruto seemed to catch him sniffing around and sealed his scent. This caught Kiba off guard, and Naruto quickly moved away from him.

Naruto avoided him for the rest of the day.

Later that Night

Kiba decided to ask his mother about it. "Hey Ma, I have a question about scents."

"Yes what is it Kiba?" His mother was the only one he could ask without resistance his sister would ask to many questions.

"Is it possible for a boy to have a feminine scent?" Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's mother, looked at him oddly.

"Not really, no matter how feminine a man can be his scent will still hold some musk. It's impossible to cover a scent completely even with perfume." Kiba was confused.

'Then how can Naruto Uzumaki have such a soft female scent, and when I got closer he hid his scent from me.' Akamaru whined at his master. His mother eyed him.

"Kiba is there something you're not telling me?" Kiba froze.

"Oh no nothing at all I was just wondering. Well I'm gonna get to bed." Kiba headed upstairs followed by Akamaru. His mother followed his back. 'Something's up with that boy but if I pry he will only run.' She sighed.

Kiba walked upstairs followed by Akamaru. "What do you think Akamaru? Am I just being stupid, should I let this go?" Kiba was an Inuzuka they had a special ability to understand dogs.

**"I am not sure this Naruto, is hiding anything dangerous, but his or her actions are strange. If you are truly curios I will help you."** Akamaru barked out. Kiba nodded. **"But Kiba-sama why do you care what this person is hiding?"** Kiba froze.

'Why do I care? Grr Naruto's scent the real scent; it's just something I can't get out of my mind. It raises so many questions. If he really is a girl why is he hiding herself? Why is she lying? What could make her hide herself? What does she really look like? Who is she really?' Kiba's head was filling up with questions but he pushed them all away and focused on the scent. It had been well hidden, he probably wouldn't have caught if he had been practicing with his enhanced senses and Naruto had walked into the room.

He caught a whiff of Naruto's true scent, and it has stayed with him. Whenever Naruto was around he couldn't help but use his sense to catch it. It was both maddening and addicting. 'But now Naruto is masking her scent, keeping it from me. I will discover the truth about her.'

"Akamaru I have to know. Let's get to bed." What Kiba didn't realize as he changed into his bed clothes, probably would never realize, just how much Naruko's scent did to him, or how it would change him. He crawled into bed with Akamaru curled at his feet. "Night Akamaru, we have to think of a plan tomorrow so we gotta get our rest." His dog yawned his reply before curling up and drifting off, with Kiba following after.

(Kiba's Dream)

Kiba stood in the forest that surrounded Konoha. "Huh what am I doing here?" Naruko's scent caught his nose. "That scent it must be Naruto." Following his nose he was led to a clearing.

"Hey what is this?" Kiba looked around and saw nothing, but the scent remained. Kiba walked into the center of the clearing and it became filled with orange flowers. "Woah, these smell just like Naruto."

"Giggle, Giggle." Kiba turned and saw a girl dressed in an orange kimono. Her face was maske by shadows. Kiba could smell Naruto's scent coming from the girl.

"Naruto is that really you." Kiba got closer, but as he reached out to her the girl she vanished as did the flowers. "Naruto where are you?" He tried to sniff her out, but could smell nothing. He heard crying and saw one tiny flower. Kiba saw the pedals starting to wilt and his eyes widened.

He shot foreward trying to grasp the flower but fell into darkness before he touched it.

(End dream)

Kiba woke up sweating and panting heavily. He got up from bed and was careful not to disturb Akamaru. He got up and went to take the shower. 'I will know I will. I will find out who you are.' Kiba thought up a plan while in the shower. Today they had drills at the training grounds, with land mines shuriken and kunai traps. It was perfect there were 4 paths he could corner her.

Kiba smirked today would be the day he would find out the truth about her.

Preview for next chapter

Hana handed Kiba a small vile. "What is this?"

"It's a special potion made from the king of dogs saliva it's odorless tasteless and undetectable, and when applied to someone's food they are forced to speak the truth. Splash it on someone it will break any genjutsu and reveal them for who or what they are."

Wanna find out what happens well I have started on the next chapter and a few others I'm back now with a new computer I will be updating sadly my old stories had to go lost all data for them had to start from scratch


End file.
